


Gifts

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Basically this is pure fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Fluffy Ending, M/M, POV Ronan, Pynch Fluff, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan wants Adam to have a special Valentine's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“What are you doing?”  
Ronan jumped at the intrusion, barely reacting to hide the paper under his pillow. Sometimes he hated Noah for sneaking up to him like that when he least expected (or preferred) him to.  
“The fuck do you care?”  
“Ooh, we’re feeling jumpy today,” Noah said, and then he grinned. “I see.”  
“No you don’t”.  
“Anyway” Noah seemed to be about to drop the subject, but Ronan found he was going for a different approach instead. “I hope you’re not going for another playlist for Adam. He hates the one you already made him.”  
“Yeah? That why he’s always listening to it?”  
“He’s always listening to it because _you_ made it for him, dummy.” Noah winked. “That, and because he probably doesn’t have anything better to listen to,” he added, with a shrug. Ronan hated when Noah got like that, he was so, so close to throw him out the window. Again.  
“If he hates it so much, why hasn’t he told me?”  
“Dunno. Maybe he’s afraid you’ll take it badly and you’ll hit him? Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Lynch,” he added, with an exaggerated movie-like accent.  
Ronan balled his hands at his sides. “I would never hit Adam,” he said, gritting his teeth, as if he was outraged by Noah’s nerve to even think about it.  
“Well, you do hit people sometimes for things not going your way.”  
“I would never hit _him_.” Ronan felt stupid, he felt he shouldn’t need to even say that. It should have been clear. In his mind, in his heart, Ronan thought and felt himself the least likely to hurt Adam, ever. He wished he could be sure Adam saw him that way; he wished Adam saw him that way.  
“I know. Still, who cares about me? I’m not the one you’re trying to court.”  
“’Court’? The fuck, Noah? Did you lie to us and you actually died in the 1800s?”  
“Picking on me won’t win you your boy’s heart over, Lynch. But if I’m such a distraction, I will leave you to your evil planning”, he had started to disappear, but came back at the last second, a stupid grin on his face, and looked dead into Ronan’s eyes. “Although, who’s really the old-fashioned one, with that love letter under your pillow, for our dear, oblivious friend?” He stuck his tongue out, and disappeared before Ronan could even think of a comeback venomous enough for what Noah deserved. Frustrated, Ronan made a ball out of the paper and threw it against the wall. Chainsaw, startled by the sudden aggression of the movement, batted her wings nervously. Ronan looked up at her, almost having forgotten she was there, perched on the frame at Ronan’s bed’s foot. She looked back at him, indignantly, and made a sound that made Ronan believe she was laughing at him. Even his bird mocked him.  
He dismissed her with a gesture of his hand and got up. There was a lot he needed to do. He started by having a shower.  
  
After getting everything in order (he even shaved), Ronan got into the BMW and, out of respect for Adam (not that he would know it), he even drove within the legal speed limit. It took him twice the time he usually took, but both he and the car arrived at St. Agnes in perfect condition. Before getting out, Ronan checked for the hundredth time that everything was in order, and then walked up to Adam’s door. He knocked, cursing his sweaty palms, and was pondering the fact of his nervousness (this was Adam, for fuck’s sake! It wasn’t like they were strangers), when the door opened, to reveal a shirtless, wet-haired Adam, looking at him through his lashes, his head slightly bowed, as if he felt ashamed to have to receive him in that state.  
Ronan took in the image before him and swore he would have it imprinted on his mind until he died, probably by thinking about it too much, he thought with amusement. He decided to talk before his jaw dropped to the floor, although “perfect” wouldn’t have been exactly what he had chosen, if he had been in any control of what left his mouth.  
Adam was looking at him curiously now. “What is, Lynch? Perfect, I mean. Hi, by the way.” He stepped aside to let Ronan in.  
“I was just thinking out loud” Ronan hurried, not without hating himself for not saying exactly what he thought. He didn’t lie (Ronan never lied), because he _was_ thinking out loud when he made that remark, but he couldn’t tell Adam exactly what went through his mind. Not yet.  Once he started talking about the things that truly mattered, both would be biting off way more than they could chew. “Hey”, he said finally. He made himself walk to the chair, as he always did, and sat, legs stretched out before him, arms over his chest. He waved Adam off “I can wait here, you finish getting dressed.”  
Adam shrugged and obeyed, wordlessly. They knew well at this point that it was useless arguing sometimes, at least not about something petty as this.  
“So what are we doing today?” Adam asked, from inside the shirt he was forcing down his torso. It was Ronan’s favorite amongst Adam’s clothes, Ronan couldn’t help but notice. It was a grey shirt with a blue picture, the shadow of a howling wolf and the full moon. Adam seemed to have grown into it, though, since it used to hang a little loose on him and now he was having trouble pulling it through his arms. Ronan stood up to help him before stopping to think about it. They were so, so close, that Ronan feared he wouldn’t be able to keep himself from kissing Adam once the shirt was in place.  
When they succeeded, Adam was blushing. “Thanks”, he muttered. Ronan nodded at him, incapable of finding his voice at the intensity of Adam’s gaze, something Ronan thought he could never get used to, no matter how much time they spent together; Adam’s eyes on him would always have that effect, Ronan would always feel as if Adam was staring right into his soul, scared Adam would look one day and he’d decide he didn’t like what he saw after all.  
“If you want something to drink-“, Adam gestured towards the table where he’d settled a bottle of soda and a glass, then turned to fetch another. Ronan observed the whole situation in silence as he sat again, on the bed this time.  
“Relax, Parrish,” he said. “We still have time. Wanna come sit with me?” He patted the mattress in a way he hoped didn’t look menacing.  
“Okay. We still need to talk, so… Okay.” He sat next to Ronan, who shifted slightly so they both could fit better. Ronan watched the damp neck of Adam’s shirt, the line of his neck and traced with his eyes the soft curve when Adam’s neck met his shoulder. He wanted to kiss the skin there so badly, he ached to feel how Adam would react, what he’d like, where he’d like best to be kissed and how- However, his fantasy was cut short: he realized Adam had caught him staring and was looking at him intently.  
Ronan closed his eyes and stretched back on the bed. “We’ll talk later. It’s too early for serious talk.”  
“Are you at least going to tell me what we’re doing today?”  
“What do you want to do, Parrish?”  
“I want you to take me to the Barns with you.”  
“What, you want to watch me work?” Ronan opened his eyes again, and was rewarded with yet another delicious sight of a blushing Adam looking down at him, the hint of a smile on his lips. Ronan groaned and got up. “Okay, let’s go then."  
He took Adam’s hand and helped him up too. It was a rather warm February day, so they only needed a light jacket. Adam was wearing one that Ronan had bought for his birthday the previous year, which managed to make Ronan even more stupidly happy.  
They got down to the BMW and Ronan opened the door for an amused-looking Adam, before getting in himself. They drove mostly in silence, Ronan tapping his fingers on the wheel from time to time, for long enough to make Adam want him to stop, after which they would engage in a banter that felt too fictitious for them not to notice something had changed.  
When they arrived, the look on Adam’s face at seeing the place exactly as he had seen it last time told Ronan what Adam was thinking: Why hadn’t Ronan come alone again after the last time they were there together? The answer, while simple, was also too big: Ronan understood that he had started to feel that it made no sense to be there without Adam, just like it made no sense to be anywhere without him. The Barns were his, but if “home” was where your heart was supposed to be, Ronan figured his true home was Adam. Ronan never lied. Now it was time to acknowledge the truth himself.   
“Adam”, he called, and he was surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice, as the other boy was passing in front of him, ready to go in. He reached for Adam’s arm and pulled him close, bodies almost collapsing against each other. He cupped Adam’s face, and brought their lips together. Ronan felt the need to close his eyes, aware that the moment could end as sudden as it had started, needing to take it all in: the sensation of Adam’s soft lips against his own, the accelerating rhythm of Adam’s pulse.  
Ronan came back to reality and pulled away from Adam, the fact that Adam hadn’t pushed him away slowly sinking in.  
Adam had let Ronan kiss him, but was now refusing to look at him. Over the years, Ronan had learned to understand Adam’s silences, his looks, and his gestures. Adam didn’t look up at Ronan immediately, but when he did, he grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Then, he turned away and entered the barn, leaving Ronan with no choice but to follow.  
Once inside, Ronan understood that Adam’s plan was to not think about the kiss for an indefinite amount of time. At least, the plan involved not _talking_ about it. Ronan decided that it was best for him to give Adam his space. He’d talk when he was ready.  
They spent most of the day going through the different things, giving them a different order than the one they had the last time. It was something they did from time to time: Ronan would ask Adam to join him and they would spend time tidying the Barns, or maybe they’d just sit and talk about trivial things, or they’d sit in silence, with the comfort of each other’s company. It was their own private time, where nothing but them mattered: not Cabeswater, not the ley lines, not Gansey or Blue or Noah or anything and anyone else. In those scarce, precious moments, it was just a world for the two of them.  
They kept at it for hours, with the occasional pause to eat and drink, and it had been dark for a while when Adam finally sat down outside, on the grass, and Ronan dared sitting next to him. Adam must have been more tired than he was letting on, because when Ronan settled beside him, Adam leaned against him, head on Ronan’s shoulder, and let his eyes fall closed. Ronan hesitated for a heartbeat before putting his arm around Adam’s shoulders, and felt deeply grateful when Adam didn’t pull away, instead, snuggling closer into Ronan’s body, his face buried in Ronan’s chest.  
“You must think I’m a lousy date”. Adam said, sleepily, and Ronan had to fight the urge to smirk.  
“You don’t hear me complaining, Parrish”. He laughed, then: “Now, are you good to go, or am I gonna have to carry you bridal style?”  
“You’d do that for me.” It wasn’t a question. Still, he shifted and disentangled from Ronan’s grip, before turning to look at him. “So, am I?”  
His voice was small, like a child who’s asking a question he fears the answer to.  
“Are you what?” Ronan lifted an eyebrow. “You’re a whole lot of things, Adam Parrish. You gotta be more specific.”  
“Your date. I mean-“ he fumbled for words, unsure whether to finish saying what he had started. Ronan wished he could erase those doubts. “Today is Valentine’s, and you went through all that trouble so you could spend the day with me, and you said and did all the right things, and then when we got here when you… When we got here, you- you-“  
“I kissed you”, Ronan prompted, and Adam showed him his lovely blush once again.”Yeah, I think that one usually goes when the date is over but whatever.” He shrugged, hoping his light tone would help Adam relax.  
“You don’t really go well with rules.” Adam smiled. Then his look changed, as if he was really seeing  Ronan for the first time. “You shaved.”  
“I also went under all the speed limits from Monmouth to St. Agnes,” he said, sounding strangely proud of himself. “It’s nothing, but-“  
“That’s the most special Valentine’s gift ever.” Adam’s smile was even broader now, and it was doing weird things to Ronan’s heart. “Thank you.” He put his hand over Ronan’s, then looked down again. “I don’t have anything to give to you.”  
Ronan knew Adam meant he didn’t have a gift to give him for Valentine’s, but he also knew it was a running thought in Adam’s mind: what could he offer Ronan? _Everything_ , Ronan thought. _Happiness. Love._ That was more than Ronan could ever ask for. “You look absolutely fantastic in that shirt”, blurted Ronan, and Adam looked at him confused. “I love how it looks on you. It’s my favorite. I’m picking that as my gift.”  
“You want my shirt?” Adam both sounded and looked a perfect mixture of astounded and irritated.  
Ronan risked a laugh.  
“The sight of you in it”, he shook his head. “That is my gift.”

  
Not much later, they were back at St. Agnes.  
“We need to talk, Ronan”, Adam said, hesitantly, in a tone that made Ronan think of Noah’s words earlier. Ronan made the effort to hold Adam’s gaze; he owed him that much. “I know my bosses didn’t all just decide they would give me a day off just out of the goodness of their hearts. Two of them even told me they were spending the day with their wives. I know at least one of them’s a widower”, he added, since Ronan was making his best effort to pretend this was just the kind of normal people did all the time. “You made them lie to me, and you lost me a day of work”. Ronan could feel the last part had gotten out of Adam without him having any control of it; furthermore, Adam’s Henrietta accent was thick with outrage at Ronan’s scheme.  
“I had considered all that, believe it or not”, Ronan said, calmly. He knew his next words would not be received well by an angry, proud Adam, so he decided to create the best mood possible for them. If ducking his head was what it took, he’d damn well could do that for Adam.  
“I know you’ll probably hate me for it, but I didn’t exactly rely on my persuasion alone to get them to agree to this for you. I knew threats wouldn’t work, and I’m not as stupid as I look. I know me getting rough on your bosses would get you fired, Parrish. I don’t want that. Even though we both know I could take care of you, I also know that you want to take care of yourself, okay? And I want you to know I respect that, even though sometimes- no, sorry. I won’t try to justify myself anymore. You deserve better.”  
Adam’s silent was killing Ronan.  
“I’m sorry”, Ronan said, suddenly relieved by not having to keep hiding the truth. “I know I shouldn’t have done that. As for your day’s money… I’ll give it to you. I know where you stand about this, and I respect that, too. But you are right: I am responsible for this, so let me take responsibility. But that won’t make me regret this: I really wanted to do something for you and yeah, well, I am selfish, okay? _I wanted you_. I wanted to have you for myself, at least for one day, this one day.”  
And then _Adam_ was kissing _him._ Adam kissed the way he did everything else: firmly, with passion, putting everything he was into it. Ronan was being kissed by Adam Parrish, and when realization really hit him, he felt so giddy he thought he would faint. _Adam Parrish was kissing him._  
Adam’s hands left Ronan’s face and gripped his shoulders, almost as if he was bracing himself, as if Adam was having as much trouble keeping steady as Ronan was. Ronan felt brave, he got cocky and grabbed Adam’s thighs and pulled upwards. Adam clung to Ronan like a koala bear, a slightly heavier, considerably longer, definitely much more adorable koala bear; his arms around Ronan’s neck, his legs circling Ronan’s waist. Ronan trusted his strength, but still did an awkward walk carrying Adam until his back was against the wall. When his lips left Adam’s, there was a lovely blush on the other boy’s face Ronan knew the image would stay with him forever. “Adam…” he whispered.  
“I love it when you say my name.” Adam’s accent was all over the place, and it made Ronan’s heart swell to hear the emotion in his voice.  
“I love your name”, Ronan smiled. “And your eyes,” he kissed Adam’s long-lashed eyelids. “And your hands.” For a second, Ronan managed to grab Adam with one arm, supporting himself with the wall behind him; this was more important. He grabbed Adam’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing its palm first, then turning it around and kissing the back of it, while Adam looked at him, a loving smile on his face, his eyes filled with wonder. Ronan thought he would have given up Heaven just to have Adam always looking at him like that. He also made a silent promise to do everything in his power so Adam could never feel surprised again at the concept of Ronan loving him.  
Finally, he let go of Adam’s hand and his hand returned to securing his grip. He looked up at Adam, who was still smiling at him, and said, feeling as if he wasn’t capable of not saying it, “I love you, Adam Parrish.”  
Adam looked at him; his eyes widened for a second, then hid his face in Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan was prepared for the worst, he thought Adam would laugh at him, he thought…  
It didn’t matter, because all his thoughts vanished, as if they never existed, when he felt Adam’s tears soak into his shirt. Almost too startled, he barely managed to setting Adam back on the floor, before running a hand through Adam’s hair and making him lift his head. They were looking into each other’s eyes now, and Adam wasn’t looking away, which to Ronan felt like an accomplishment. Adam was still crying, though, and that made Ronan hurt like hell. Adam was crying and he was standing there in front of him, helpless, not a clue of how to make it stop.  
“You don’t have to say it back”, he said lamely, running his hands up and down Adam’s arms trying to soothe him. “Adam, I said it ‘cause… It doesn’t matter, but you don’t have to do anything. You owe me nothing.”  
Adam’s cheek leaned into the hand Ronan pressed against it, and Ronan felt that maybe not everything was lost. Ronan’s heart settled back into his chest when Adam smiled. “I don’t know why this is happening”, Adam said, clearly embarrassed, not even able to acknowledge his tears out loud. “I’m sorry for this, Ronan. I ruined-“  
“Stop”. Ronan felt the involuntary frown settle on his face. “You didn’t ruin anything, sweetheart. Come here.” The term of endearment just slipped out.  
He wrapped Adam in his arms again, and hoped that his embrace could be strong enough to keep all doubt, all fears, all harm far, far away from Adam. But hope was for children, Ronan knew Adam’s life wouldn’t be solved merely by hoping for it.  
He kissed Adam once again before grabbing his hand and pulling him as he walked across the tiny room.  
“What are we doing?” Adam cocked his head in a way that reminded Ronan of a curious puppy.  
“I’m taking you to bed”, said Ronan, matter-of-factly, as if the implications of that action hadn’t occurred to him.  
“Why, Lynch, are you trying to take advantage of me in a moment of vulnerability?” was Adam’s response, as Ronan settled him on the mattress and then lay himself next to him.  
When Ronan answered, his tone was serious.  
“I would never take advantage of you, Adam.”  
Adam held Ronan’s gaze, but his tone was much softer than it had been before. “I know”, he said simply.  
“Thank God”, Ronan’s shoulders relaxed. He really wanted this to turn out okay. Adam deserved it, and Ronan wasn’t going to let it go to waste over any misunderstanding that could have been easily cleared by talking. And he and Adam understood each other perfectly when they talked.  
“No”, Adam said, looking up at Ronan after finally setting his head on the pillow. “Thank _you_ ”.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing for this pairing. Did you love it, hate it, meh? Tell me. All kinds of comments and constructive criticism will be welcome.  
> Happy Valentine's! (admittedly, I usually hate this day and I never do anything special for it, but I woke this morning with a fragment to this in mind and the rest just... Happened).


End file.
